Obeying
by shinchansgirl
Summary: 53rd for WritersFunk. Written for celestialgoddess 13. AkitoKisa smut. PWP lemon. Kisa gets called in for a meeting with Akito.
1. Chapter 1

Obeying  
For: celestialgoddess13

Series: Fruits Basket  
Pairing: Akito/Kisa  
Request: smut  
Word Count: n/a.

-ok, the request was for het smut, peoples, so yes…PWP LEMON. Don't like, don't read. Also, I do think that this is my first het lemon – never really tried to write het smut before, as no one's requested it – so if it's crack, don't shoot me.  
-"Akito-sama" roughly translated means "Lord Akito." –sama is a suffix in japanese used to indicate a high level of respect and/or power.  
-kisa's age is sorta undetermined for a reason. I don't remember how old she was in the books, but she was really young. This is a "whenever after" fic - a few indications that it is later on in the story, making her older, but it's up to you to decide how far. That, and I have yet to read volume 12. It was supposed to be out last week, and I have yet to find a story that has it. not fair.  
-another apology for being late. I had a paper due (which I have yet to turn in, as I haven't had class yet) and I needed to do that first. I know it's not an excuse, but please, be kind.

----------------------line break.

"Kisa, my tiger, come here."

His voice echoed throughout the empty room, quiet as the sound was. The room was always empty when he called her – it was Akito's wish that it be so.

She could never deny him – never disobey. None of them could.

It was no surprise, then, when she stepped closer to him, within the reach of those dangerous arms, the ones that had hurt Hatori, the ones that chained Kyo…that could do so much harm.

"You called for me, Akito-sama?" she asked. Her own voice was barely above a whisper, hardly loud enough to be heard.

His hands were in her hair, tracing the contours of her face. She trusted him only so far – as all of the zodiac did – and this was further than she had ever allowed anyone, then she would have dared to let Akito had he not demanded it. She had known since she was young to fear the man before her. Long before Tohru and Kyo had been married, his wish that the two 'monsters' be caged together. Long before Yuki had been forced to move back in the main house. Long before he had started tearing at their lives.

Akito smiled. He loved to watch her looks of fear.

NOTE: flamers get their way, here, it seems. I'm sorry, but I don't want my stories/account to get deleted, so this story has been moved to the livejournal account. I don't like people calling me sick and perverted - it's offensive. If you find something I write "sick", "perverted", "screwed up" or anything similar - let me know why, don't just CAPS LOCK AND CALL ME NAMES, BECAUSE THEN YOU LOOK LIKE THIS, AND I THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT ME, and that's just plain rude.

This story can now be found at community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)writersfunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obeying  
Part Two**

_For: Darkindangerous1313, and Little Karma_

Series: Fruits Basket  
Pairing: Akito/Kisa  
Request: con't "Obeying"  
Word Count: 532

PLEASE NOTE: this is **darkfic**, **deathfic**, and contains **suicide**. Yes, I can't believe I did it, but I actually wrote a fic that is sad beyond simple angst/emo. This is plain cut **depression**. It should still flow without having read the unedited first chapter, though if you don't get the basic premise behind that chapter then you probably won't.

NOTE: there's a fic exchange and a drabblefest going on over at the LJ community - feel free to come and join us, even if you don't have an LJ account!

* * *

There were few things in life that Kisa hated. Allowing Akito to take her was one of them.

She felt violated each and every time, but she could not deny him what he asked for. He was their head of house – their master. She would not – could not – disobey.

Kisa would not voice her troubles either. Once before, staying silent had earned her something of a reprieve. It had led her to Tohru, and she had made friends with Yuki and Kyou. Even Hiro had come to stay with her more often after Kisa had adopted Tohru as her older sister.

But now staying silent only seemed to make it worse. There was only one phrase that Akito wanted to hear from her lips, and that was the soft call of "Akito-sama" as they both moved together.

Except she wasn't the one leading that movement.

She felt detached from herself most times. It was like she didn't exist outside the rosy field she walked with her friends; the one who did those things with Akito, that was another her. A different her. That person was sad, and hurt, and desperate.

That person was the one who had brought the knife to her room.

She wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Kisa had heard tales of those too weak to go on anymore – those who couldn't take living anymore. Kisa wasn't one of those people. She was the tiger – she was the one who loved and hated with her entire being. Whatever she did, she gave it her all, for better or for worse –

And now she was ready to end it.

She didn't question this decision. She never would.

It was what she wanted.

It was someone else's blood that ran into her white sundress. The other her – the one that Akito hurt. That was whose blood was spilling onto the hardwood floors.

Maybe she should have brought a sheet; the blood would never wash out. The stain would be there forever, a reminder of her, and she didn't want to intrude on their lives any more than she had. She knew she was a burden, only good for the use of her body, and since she could no longer stand to give that to the one that wanted it…

Then it was time for her role in this play to end.

She knew that others would be sad. Tohru would miss her little sister, and Hiro and Momiji would miss their playmate. They would be sad, yes, but they would move on. They would miss the innocent Kisa that wore such a white, clean dress – but it was not her blood that was flowing onto the floor like so much pain and suffering.

It was not her blood that had been spilt.

It was the blood of the one who was weak; the one who was violated; the one who could not forget what she was for the scars her body bore.

She would not – could not – bear Akito's child. It was inevitable from the number of times he called her, and yet she could not allow it to happen.

Death was preferable over such a fate as that.


End file.
